


as the fallen heart grows (salamander’s moving castle)

by pinkariess (lovelcce)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/pinkariess
Summary: The blonde man doesn’t even bother looking back, though Gray turns to see large globs of black sludge seeping into the small path. “Honestly, I am sorry for getting you involved. Not the best first impression, I assume.”“It’s definately unforgettable.” Gray says, and the blonde man laughs again.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Gray Fullbuster was not extraordinary in any way, shape, or form. He wore plain work clothes, didn’t speak unless spoken to, and still lives in his childhood home with his mother, and two older siblings. Even his job is rather unexciting, working in a hat shop dominated by female employees that chatter and gossip throughout the work day. His sister liked to joke that Gray could have his pick of any of the young ladies who came through the shop, though they all knew that Ultear was the heartbreaker of the family. 

Currently, Gray is eavesdropping. A common past time when you have nothing better to do as you carefully pin flowers onto hat brims. 

“Do you see it?” One of his coworkers asks, she’s a beautiful girl by the name of Mirajane. Her and her sister Lisanna are in charge of working with the customers and taking orders. 

“See what?” Another girl says, standing on her toes to get a better look out of the window. Gray thinks her name is Levy, though he can’t recall if they’ve ever actually held a conversation. 

“The castle!” Mirajane sighs dreamily, pushing back some of her long white hair. “They say it’s The Salamander’s, and that he steals pretty girl’s hearts!”

“I thought he was a recluse.” Levy says, pushing away from the window with a shrug. 

“I bet he’s handsome.” Lisanna says, not having bothered to move from her place in the doorway. “All wizards are.”

“And how many wizards have you met?” Mirajane laughs, to which her sister sticks out her tongue. 

Gray glances up, where a window sits just above his desk and watches a single long mechanical arm pull away into the fog on the hilltops. He rolls his eyes, checking the time before pushing the finished hat away. Only Levy calls a goodbye as he leaves through the backdoor with a quick wave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkariess)!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Ultear owns a clock store, the most successful of the three children. And while she’s rather pushy, Gray finds himself stopping there everyday to walk home with her after work. It’s a simple journey, and Gray merely runs through the motions as he hops onto a trolley headed for downtown. Yet, today it stops a mile ahead of normal, citing a parade happening in the heart of the city, and Gray stands blankely as he begins to realize he’ll have to walk the rest of the way to the store. 

With a sigh, he turns towards the straightest route. A rather dark collection of alleyways that one would normally avoid at all costs. But Gray is secure in his rather uneventful life where nothing out of the ordinary ever happens, so he adjusts his long coat and starts walking. 

It’s down the third alley that he runs into two soldiers. There is no other way to describe the encounter, as Gray bounces away with a quick apology. 

“Watch where the fuck you’re walkin’.” One of them snaps, turning around with a snarl and pushing a finger into Gray’s chest. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think there was anyone not watching the parade.” He says quietly, taking another step back. 

“Yeah, right.” The second soldier says, rolling his eyes. “Come on, man. This kid’s scrawny, not even worth it.”

“I don’t like the looks of you. Shifty.” The first one says, and Gray swallows as he takes a few more slow steps backwards. 

And directly into someone else. Gray’s back tenses, and he almost lurches forwards just as an arm comes up to drape across his shoulders. 

“There you are, kid.” A man says, and Gray looks over to see a man with spiky blonde hair smiling at him. “Been looking for you everywhere.”

The first soldier reaches for his sword, but the blonde man merely points at them before whistling as he points his finger up, turns it once. The soldiers stiffen, eyes widening with fear as they stand straight, turning in time with the blonde man’s finger, and promptly walking away. The pair marches away and Gray realizes his shoulders have yet to relax as the blonde man laughs. It’s an incredibly loud sound, almost obnoxious with how happy he seems. 

“Relax, kid.” The blonde man looks at him with clear black eyes. “Let me escort you wherever you like.”

The man begins to walk, pulling Gray farther down the alleyway, a soft squelching sound behind them. 

“Try not to be so alarmed, but I’m being followed.” The blonde man doesn’t even bother looking back, though Gray turns to see large globs of black sludge seeping into the small path. “Honestly, I am sorry for getting you involved. Not the best first impression, I assume.”

“It’s definately unforgettable.” Gray says, and the blonde man laughs again. 

Dropping his arm from Gray’s shoulder, the man lightly grabs Gray’s waist. The man bends his knees, jumping higher than should be possible and pulling Gray right along with him. His right hand is linked with the strange man holding him, who smirks at the way Gray stares at the rooftops below them. 

“And now, we walk.” The man waits, simply watches as Gray sends a rather concerned look at him. 

“We what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkariess)!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

“Gray, you were just seen walking through the air with a handsome wizard!” Ultear says, barging into the upper level of the clock store. Her hands are on her hips and she blows a chunk of black bangs from her eyes as she raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

“Oh, I guess he was.” Gray blinks. 

“Handsome?”

“A wizard.” The hat maker frowns, following his sister downstair into the main part of the shop. The walls all tick in unison, covered completely in vary sizes and shapes of clocks. Gray’s favorite sits near the register, a rather small one with a glass pendulum that twinkles in the light. 

“You’re lucky that wasn’t Salamander. He would have stolen your heart.” Ultear slips her own coat on, leading the way outside as she locks up. 

“Salamander only preys on pretty girls.” 

“You’re pretty!”

“I’m not a girl.”

“Maybe not, but Salamander would be a fool to pass you up.”

“Did you hit your head?” Gray says, raising an eyebrow as his sister grins. 

“No.” The woman’s smile falters. “But, seriously, you should be more careful. Even the Witch of the Wastes is on the move. You know Mom doesn’t like you working so far away. The hat shop’s on the other side of the city.”

“It’s important. To me. I can’t quit.” Gray says, his fingers twisting in the fabric of his sleeves. 

“I know it was important to father, but you should live your own life, Gray. Not the shadow of his.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkariess)!


	4. Chapter 4

Gray is the first person at work the next morning, after an entirely restless night of sleep. He unlocks the front door to the store, though leaves all the lights off as he begins the process to set up for the day. Hanging his coat up, he sighs and picks up one of the hats he’d seen Levy working on the day before. It was a rather simple straw hat, with a pink ribbon and a small cluster of pins holding it in place. 

The door opens, the bell ringing as Gray drops the hat onto the display table with a small jump. His coworkers aren’t due to come in for another two hours, and the owner rarely showed up this early. Instead, a woman dressed in all black stands just inside the entrance, a frown on her face. Her blonde hair’s long and shiny, as it falls in soft waves over her shoulders. 

“I’m sorry, but we’re actually closed right now.” Gray says, glancing at the clock. 

“Really? I’d just assumed such a tacky little hole in the wall like this was unpopular.” The woman wrinkles her nose as she looks over the collection of hats on display. 

Clenching his jaw, Gray clenches a fist behind his back. “We’re closed, Miss. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“What?” The woman’s eyes snap back to him, looking him up and down with simmering disgust. 

“Please leave. We’re closed.” Gray says, and the woman laughs. 

“You little humans! So foolish as to boss the Witch of the Wastes around!” The woman laughs, and Gray feels the anger drain from him as she smiles sweetly at him. “That’s a rather horrible hat you were looking at before. Bring me it.”

“It- It’s not for sale.” 

“I didn’t ask that. Bring it.” The Witch of the Wastes is no longer smiling, and Gray slowly hands the straw hat to her. “There you go. Rather dull isn’t it? I think it’s fitting, though. For you.” 

The woman drops the hat onto the floor, and Gray simply watches as she steps on it. Pressing a hand to his cheek, the Witch of the Wastes smiles sweetly once more. 

“Now, onto more important things, dull one. I want you to give my regards to Salamander, understood? Heavens know why he’s interested in you, of all people. But he can’t avoid me forever.” She pulls her hand away, only to crack it across Gray’s cheek. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a summons.”

The Witch of the Wastes turns, grinding her foot into the straw hat once more before slamming the door behind her. Outside, two rather goopy looking creatures made of sludge carry a sedan. The witch enters, snapping her fingers once as the creatures lurch into motion. 

The shop is silent once more, and Gray raises a hand to rub at his cheek, only to flinch when he sees the state of his skin. It looks worn and leathery, wrinkled around the joints of his fingers. Pulls his sleeve back a bit shows that his arm and other hand are the same. Gray’s eyes snap up in alarm, catching sight of his reflection in the window. 

An old man stands there, his hair greyed. Panic begins to settle in his throat, a tightening feeling crawling slowly down to his stomach. His hand covers his mouth as he takes a deep breath, touching the discoloured hair softly. 

“Well, shit.”


End file.
